zoo2animalparkfandomcom-20200214-history
Zoo 2: Animal Park - Buildings
Buildings serve 3 purpose in the game: collecting money, running the zoo and participate to club activities. To help run the zoo, players have to build an administrative building for the employees and a breeding center for the animals. To collect money, besides the admissions booth, players can build carts, shops and stores. To participate to club activities, players have to build a clubhouse. All buildings can be upgraded to be more efficient. Administrative Building The administrative building allows the player to hire gardeners, garbage collectors and zookeepers. When built, there are 5 slots available, and more slots can be purchased with diamonds (5 diamonds per slot) for a total of 60 slots (275 diamonds). When unlocked, 3 employees are given for free for 7 days. More free employees are given each month (1 of each for 7 days). To get more employees or to keep them longer, players have to recruit them with diamonds. The cost of an employee depends on the duration of the contract: 14 diamonds for 7 days, 49 diamonds for 30 days and 126 diamonds for 90 days. Teams of 3 employees can also be recruited. Tip 1: The zookeeper has to be set in an enclosure and can't take care of more than one species at a time. While a zookeeper is inside an enclosure, players won't be able to add items to it. Tip 2: There is an achievement about the number of employees hired at the same time (first rank for 5 employees). So players who want to get all achievements have to either save up lots of diamonds for a very long time either invest real money. Breeding center The breeding center, as its name suggests, is for breeding animals. In addition to the breeding center, animals need to have access to a shelter of a sufficient level. When the building is unlocked, 2 slots are available. To be able to breed more animals at the same time, more slots can be purchased with diamonds up to 8 slots. The first slot bought costs 15 diamonds, then each new slot unlocked costs 5 more diamonds, so the total cost is 165 diamonds. A breeding can be started either by taping on the shelter or from the breeding center if a breeding slot is available. Breeding costs coins, and the cost can be doubled once to add the base percentage again to the total. Players can also spend diamonds once to increase the percentage again. During the breeding, the parents can't be sold or released. If the breeding fails, the player is informed with a message, and a bonus percentage on an incremental basis is added to the next breeding of the same species. For instance, if the goat has a 16% chance of success but failed, the next try will have a 16+16=32% chance of success. If it fails again, the 3rd try will be 32+16=48%, and so on. If the breeding is successful, a young animal is added to the enclosure (if enough space and if the enclosure is clean) or to the inventory. A young animal will grow to adulthood 7 days later. If the parents had the same level (i.e. level 2 animals) then the young one is one level above (i.e. level 3 young). After a successful breeding, the bonus percentage is canceled. Whatever the result, the breeding slot won't be available for 8 hours (officially for cleaning purpose). Clubhouse Clubhouse were added to the game in May 2019.The building costs 20,000 coins and takes 12 hours to complete. Players can then look for clubs to join or create a club and recruit club members (up to 5 members for a level 1 club). Club members' zoo can be visited anytime. A club chat allow conversations between members. Club members can participate to two kind of activities: * Fundraising campaigns, with rewards such as club events, stamps for the club chat, or experience points to increase the member club level * Contests, to gain experience to increase the club level. Visitor Center The visitor center was added in July 2019 and costs 30 diamonds. The building provides 2 services: * Zoo statistics: 1'' The description says level 10, but it's more likely the number of level 20 animals.'' * Animal overview: The animal overview allows the player to check the enclosures (there is a biome filter to find animals more easily). The information available are: # Number of placed animals / Maximum number of animals # Highest level of placed animal # Icons: Colored icons mean there is at least 1 corresponding item in the enclosure. Grey icons mean the item is missing. When clicking/tapping on the animal, the screen moves to focus on the enclosure to help players find it more quickly. * Collections: See the collections page Admissions Booth The admissions booth collects the entrance fee for each visitor, so the more visitor the more money it produces. Like every building collecting money, there is a maximum capacity to encourage frequent connections. Upgrading the building will result in an increased capacity. Carts Carts are the first businesses you can set up. There are 4 kind of carts which can be obtained by buying them for coins or diamonds, as rewards for quests, with in game special offers or found inside coin or diamond chests. Ice Cream Cart The ice cream carts have an income of 3 coins per client and can be bought for 750 coins (up to 3 units). Drink Cart The drink carts have an income of 4 coins per client and can be bought for 1,250 coins (up to 3 units). Snack Cart The snack carts have an income of 5 coins per client and can be bought for 2,500 coins (up to 3 units). Souvenir Cart The souvenir carts have an income of 6 coins per client and can be bought for 10 diamonds (up to 3 units). Shops Shops are a bigger version of carts, so it takes more space, but the revenue and capacity are higher too. Ice Cream Shop The ice-cream shops have an income of 7 coins per client and can be bought for 4,000 coins (up to 2 units). Drink Shop The drink shops have an income of 8 coins per client and can be bought for 20 diamonds (up to 2 units). Snack Shop The snack shops have an income of 9 coins per client and can be bought for 6,000 coins (up to 2 units). Souvenir Shop The souvenir shops have an income of 10 coins per client and can be bought for 30 diamonds (up to 2 units). Stores stores are the biggest businesses players can get. Ice Cream Parlor The ice-cream parlor has an income of 11 coins per client and can be bought for 10,000 coins (1 unit only). Safari Restaurant The restaurant has an income of 12 coins per client and can be bought for 60 diamonds (1 unit only). Zoo Store The store has an income of 13 coins per client and can be bought for 80 diamonds (1 unit only). Kiosk The kiosk has an income of 14 coins per client and can be bought for 120 diamonds (1 unit only). Toilets and Trash cans Two items included in the building menu for purchase are toilets and trash cans. These act more as decorations in function, but are accessed through the Building menu. Toilets Toilets, which look like outhouses, allow your visitors to... be more comfortable at your zoo. Toilets don't require maintenance and are not required to be placed along a path. They provide "visitor points" which increases the number of visitors at your zoo. Toilets come in three types. Each time appears is visually identical to the others with only a color change. Initially only plain (brown) toilets are available with red and blue being unlocked later in the game. Trash Cans Visitor generate trash as they are visiting your zoo. They will try to find a trash can to put the trash in, but if they can't, or if all trash cans in an area are full they will drop the trash on path ways. Trash on path ways reduces visitor points and makes your visitor more likely to leave and not spend money in shops. Because of this Trash should be picked up and cans emptied when full. (You can hire a zoo employee, the worker, to pick up trash when you're not actively playing the game.) Initially only plain (brown) trash cans are available with red, blue, panda and bird being unlocked later in the game. Each subsequent color/theme can hold more trash before it's full. Category:Zoo Category:Building Category:Store